


Something

by TheMightyZan



Series: Nell and Cullen [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyZan/pseuds/TheMightyZan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor asks Dorian about his relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

She had fallen asleep.

She hadn’t meant to, not that she ever really meant to, but she had and so it really was her own fault when she was woken by being unceremoniously pushed to the floor.

She swore, half scrambling to sit up as bright laughter swirled around her and a booted foot came into her view.

"That was worth every bit of retribution you might seek."

She glanced up at the voice, and settled cross legged onto the floor, scowl firmly in place, as Dorian slid into the chair that she had previously occupied.

"And it will be swift and just," she grumbled, rubbing a hand over the ache in her elbow from its connection with the floor.

"I would expect no less."

She glared at him another moment before reaching over to punch him, halfheartedly, in the leg. “You’re an ass.”

"But a wonderfully attractive one."

"Until I cut half your mustache off."

"You, sweet Nellie, have been spending far too much time with Sera."

She couldn’t argue that point, so she didn’t try, instead she simply rested her arms on her legs and glared again.

He didn’t bother covering his amusement as he slumped in the chair more comfortably and crossed his ankles in front of him.

"What are you doing up here anyway? Don’t you usually nap in your Commander’s office?"

She did, if no one else was around, but his question reminded her why she had been waiting on him in the first place. “Yes, but I needed to talk to you!”

"Oh?" He raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. "This should be interesting."

"It is." she shifted onto her knees and crawled toward the chair until she could rest her arms on the corner of it, her gaze turning innocent. "I wanted to know what was going on with you and Bull."

His face went blank a moment before his eyes narrowed and turned to look out the window. “That great lummox needs to learn to keep his mouth shut.”

"So it’s true? You two are… you two?" She couldn’t keep the eagerness out of her voice at the idea, and he turned back to her, his expression wary. "Why are you so interested in knowing? If this is a formal questioning you’re terrible at it."

She laughed at the idea, her hands reaching out to grip his before he could say anything else. “Dorian, don’t be ridiculous. I’m asking because I’m your friend.” When his gaze softened she continued, “I just want to know how I didn’t know about it until now.”

Amusement entered his eyes and he patted his free hand over hers. “I didn’t want anyone to know. It’s almost as bad as people finding out I fancy Fereldan Beer.”

"The shame."

He laughed and looked away again, his voice growing distant. “It’s something. A whole lot of something. It started after a night of too much drinking, and then it happened again, and again.” He waved his hand and looked back to her. “Honestly, Nellie, I don’t know what’s going on with it. I doubt the Bull does either.”

He sighed and smiled a bit, the tip of his mustache twitching with the movement. “And now that it’s been said out loud, my ancestors will officially be turning over in their graves. Ah, well.”

She was grinning, she couldn’t help it, the idea was to adorably wonderful to not make her smile. “You are good at such things.”

"Yes, it is one of my many talents."

They lapsed into silence, both thinking their own thoughts a moment before she tilted her head a bit and tapped her finger on the back of his palm. “I do have to ask, and you can’t be surprised by this, what is it like?”

He laughed, bright as when he pushed her from the chair. “I am not discussing that with you while sober.”

"Come on, I’ll tell you about the lion."

"Which I’m sure he’ll appreciate. Besides, I’m sure I can imagine what your lion is like in bed. The Commander practically screams Chantry raised ideals."

A memory from earlier that morning came to her unbidden at the words. Cullen leaning over her, his weight warm at her side, and his breath a hot sear against the side of her face as she strained towards his too light fingers. “I want you to touch yourself. Show me what you want me to do to you.”

It had ended in her begging.

Her attention snapped back to the present when Dorian spoke again, curiosity coloring his words. “Or maybe I would be surprised. It might be a good idea to exchange stories after all.”

That was when she realized her face was flushed with heat and she gave a nervous laugh as she pulled her hands away from his and stumbled to standing. “No, I think you were right that that conversation is not one that can be had sober.”

"So I suppose we will be drinking later than?"

"Most definitely."


End file.
